


Gone

by posey11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posey11/pseuds/posey11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go before you change your mind. Go before it’s too late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

They had barely made it out of the forest and away from what they assumed were other alphas. They were stronger and much faster than them.

Boyd and Erica broke into an abandoned hotel near Boyd’s house. They looked down the hall and in a few rooms but there was nothing there. They were safe for now.

“We have to leave before they catch up to us and you know they will and they’re going to kill us. Come with me.” Erica said, squeezing her upper arm, muttering to herself about how she needed to heal faster. Boyd could smell her fear. It hung in the air, thick like cigar smoke.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. My entire life is here, Erica. I can’t just leave. I’m not gonna let people scare me out of my town.”

Erica’s face changed instantly. “Boyd, come with me.”

He said nothing.

She swallowed hard, “Okay. It’s fine. I understand. But I hope you understand that I won’t stay. I’m leaving with or without you.”

“I know. I won’t make you stay. I don’t think I could ever make you do anything.” Boyd smiled and instantly whatever anger she may have had towards him melted away.

Erica closed the distance between them, taking his hand in hers, kissing his palm before putting it against the side of her face. Boyd brought his forehead down to touch hers.

Erica began crying, “You know they’re going to kill you, don’t you?”

“I’m stronger than you think. I won’t go down without a fight.”

That just made her cry harder.

“Go.”

Erica looked up at him.

“Go before you change your mind. Go before it’s too late.”

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Boyd hugged her back and softly touched her golden hair for the last time before she climbed through the broken window and left Beacon Hills.


End file.
